There are a number of instances where conventional communication methods, such as via an electric wire or optical fiber, or directly through RF (radio frequency) transmission, are not practical. One specific example is communication between a downhole drilling tool assembly and the rig at the surface. It is not always practical to have an optical fiber or electric wire in the well, and RF signals have difficulty traveling sufficient distances through the earth to permit communication. Recently, communication between the downhole equipment of a deep drilling tool and the surface has been effected by sending mechanical pulses through the drilling fluid in the well. One such system has been developed by Baker Hughes Incorporated under the name EDGE. While such systems do permit communication, the communication rates are extremely slow. Moreover, in some cases drilling operations may have to be interrupted to permit communications. What is needed is some alternative to conventional communication methods that provides reliable communication at far greater data transfer rates.